


===>Reboot Session

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Homestuck AU, IM FUKIN HOMESTUCK TRASH, M/M, Polyamory, Yachi is a salamander, really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We did not make up," Kageyama grumbles through a mouthful of food and cheeks slightly red. He pets Yachi fondly and happy noises escape her.<br/>"So you kissed then! That's pretty much the same thing!" Hinata points out.<br/>"It's really not," Tsukishima mutters but denies nothing else.<br/>"Tsukki, I want some kisses too," Yamaguchi says, eyeing the knight's red and slightly swollen lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	===>Reboot Session

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a few inaccurate bits in there but I did it for the simplicity, let's go with that. There's an explanation of things at the end notes if you wanna take a look!

Hinata floats above the grass and his long blue hood lazily flaps in the soft breeze. He leans over and pluck a few clovers and creates a small vortex of air in his palm. The clovers spun and danced on his hand. Hinata let them float to the ground and he sighs. 

“Yamaguchi,” he drawls out. “I’m booored.” The boy looks up from the ground and the daisy chain he’s crafting. 

The white dog ears on his head twitch and he rolls his eyes with exasperation. This was probably the fifth time he’s heard this in the past seven minutes. “Go join Kageyama and Tsukki in their strife.” He nods at the two across the field. 

Tsukishima’s red cape clad figure darts around with his sword in hand and Kageyama shoots black, sparking fire from his wand at the boy. Tsukishima flash steps forward and then there’s a second Tsukishima going in for a follow up attack. Several more Past Tsukishima’s appear and they all taunt the Seer, alternating between attacking at Kageyama and commenting snide remarks. Though it does seem like Kageyama is severely overwhelmed, he parries each blow accordingly and meets each attack halfway, long tails of his orange tunic whipping behind him. 

The knight probably realizes as much and the timelines dwindle down to only Alpha Time Tsukishima and a single Past Tsukishima. Hinata watches the three figures leap and clash with metal and hot fire and he sighs again. “Kageyama promised to strife with me afterward if I didn’t interfere with this one.” He pouts. Yamaguchi finishes his daisy chain and gestures to Hinata to duck his head down. He places the chain around Hinata’s neck and Hinata beams with delight. 

Yamaguchi gets up and dusts the grass off his gray skirt. “Want to go to my planet? We can play with some frogs or alchemize new stuff. They look like they’ll be a while.” He looks over at the knight and seer as they leap around the field, Tsukishima tauntingly flash steps around as Kageyama shoots frustrated bolts of magic at empty space where the knight last stood. 

Hinata perked up and nodded vigorously. The novelty of alchemizing useless and unnecessary shit has yet to wear out. 

Yamaguchi’s planet, The Land of Frost and Frogs in its self explained name is very entertaining. Frogs of all types and breeds were found everywhere all while snow fell from the sky, down to the jungle terrain of the planet. It’s much nicer compared to Tsukishima’s planet in Hinata’s opinion. 

Tsukishima’s planet or Land of Heat and Clockwork, was all lava, ticking cogs, steel frames and of course, the Beat Mesa where Hinata finished the scratch and rebooted their session. The crocodiles were fairly friendly, the imps and ogres were less so but didn’t bother any of them much after they all went godtier. 

Yamaguchi held out his hand and Hinata closed his fingers around it, their palms warm against each other. “Tsukki! Kageyama! We’re going to LOFAF, call us if you need anything,” Yamaguchi hollered across the field. Neither of the two turned to look but Yamaguchi seemed satisfied. 

In a flash of green light, Hinata and Yamaguchi stood on LOFAF with the snow crunching beneath their feet. 

The witch pulled the alchemiter out from his sylladex and set the tiny machine on the ground. With a flick of the wrist and a hum of green energy, it was full sized again and as tall as Hinata.  

The Heir immediately began pulling random objects out of his sylladex and letting them fall to the snowy ground. A pair of sunglasses, assorted volleyballs, a salamander named Yachi, a scarf, more volleyballs, a bag of meatbuns and a rocket board. 

Yamaguchi scanned his sylladex and (gently) tossed out his bass guitar, a couple of wild berries, his squiddles lunch box, a pack of hairties, a suit, and glow in the dark stickers. Hands on their hips, they look at the loot they’ve piled at their feet with determination. Let the unnecessary shit making begin.

+

A couple thousand grist later, the witch and heir are satisfied with the things they’ve made. They now have a Glow-in-the-Dark Rocket Suit, Fruity Tutti Flavored Meatbuns, Giant Rubber Band Balls, and a Shitty Squiddles Disguise. Yamaguchi puts the bass guitar back in his sylladex while Hinata puts the Shitty Squiddles Disguise on Yachi who looks pleased in a slightly anxious way.  
“You think Tsukishima and Kageyama are done yet?” Hinata asks and pats Yachi on the head fondly. 

Yamaguchi shrugs, “We can go check on them now if you want, they’re probably done by now.” He captchalogued the things they alchemized and Hinata munches his Fruity Tutti Meatbuns. The witch shrinks the alchemiter again and holds both Yachi’s and Hinata’s hand. 

Quick as a whip, they’re back on Kageyama’s planet, Land of Light and Rain, in a crackle of green energy. They spot Tsukishima off to the side lying under a tree with his Serious Business Spectagoggles on and Dino-mite Headphones over his ears. Kageyama sits on the opposite side of the tree, wand put away and needlewands out, using them for actual knitting than magick. He’s working on a scarf that’s blue and his brows are pinched in concentration. 

Yamaguchi and Hinata walk up to them and they both look up in acknowledgment. Yachi makes a noise of excitement and runs over to Kageyama, squiddles disguise and all. “How was it? Have you guys kissed and made up yet?” The witch sits down next to the blond and Tsukishima scowls. Hinata plops down between Yamaguchi and Kageyama, offers the seer a meatbun and then the knight who turns it down with a slight grimace. 

“We did _not_ make up,” Kageyama grumbles through a mouthful of food and cheeks slightly red. He pets Yachi fondly and happy noises escape her. 

“So you kissed then! That’s pretty much the same thing!” Hinata points out. 

“It’s really not,” Tsukishima mutters but denies nothing else. 

“Tsukki, I want some kisses too,” Yamaguchi says, eyeing the knight’s red and slightly swollen lips. Without batting an eye Tsukishima leans over and meets Yamaguchi halfway with a hum. 

Hinata watches with some interest before Kageyama clears his throat to get the heir’s attention. “What did you guys do on LOFAF?” He finishes his oddly flavored meatbun and resumes knitting. Yachi contents herself with playing with the end of the scarf. 

“Oh! We just alchemized some stuff, I made some huge rubber band balls we can try and play with later. I bet they’ll be really _gwaah_ and _byon_ when they hit the ground!” Hinata gestures wildly. 

The seer nods seriously and holds up the scarf he’s been working on. “Here, hold still,” Kageyama carefully wraps what he’s finished knitting around Hinata and it successfully wraps around the heir three times with some to spare. Hinata’s giggles are muffled and Kageyama grumbles “Dumbass.” He pulls the scarf down and presses a chaste kiss to Hinata’s smiling lips. 

Hinata feels Yamaguchi’s warm hand cover his as he chases Kageyama’s retreating lips. 

In this moment, Hinata is glad they entered the game together.

**Author's Note:**

> Strife: A fight/battle
> 
> Sylladex: think of a game inventory, it allows players (those four) to take in a heckofa lot of items w/o a bulging backpack
> 
> [Alchemiter](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Alchemiter): There’s actually a few more machines needed to actually alchemize stuff but for the sake of simplicity I only wrote in this machine, you basically create randooom shit with it
> 
> [Grist](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Grist): In a way it’s like currency but you need a lot of it to create new things with the alchemizer, the more extravagant the thing you’re making, the more grist it’s going to cost
> 
> Godtier: The highest level of being a player can become, immortal but can be killed only by Heroic or Justice death meaning death by going into battle, protecting, etc or a justified death like they turned on their fellow players and got killed by them or something like that
> 
> [Beat Mesa](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Beat_Mesa): A hugeass record on Tsukishima’s planet that represents the game’s ‘disc’. When Hinata completed the scratch as in creating a cut across the record, he was able to reset the game bc their past session wouldn’t have allowed them to win/survive.
> 
> The Entering of the Game: They were all originally internet friends going to play the game (Sburb) together but they realized there were extreme consequences to it. The world ended, earth was destroyed and everyone on it besides them. They had entered the game’s medium on their own planets and had to get together to destroy the boss Jack Noir to receive their prize- a new Earth and home. (but things happened bc of another game session on an different universe with waay too many character I’m not getting into) 
> 
> Tsukishima’s Aspect: Since he is the Knight of Time, and I based him off of [Dave](), he can bring different timelines of himself to the Alpha timeline/Present, present Tsukishima is Alpha Tsukishima. He had to work to keep the timeline from going to shit because he’s seen his friends die from the doomed timelines. He uses a sword, Caledfwlch.
> 
> Hinata’s Aspect: Heir of Breath, based off of [John](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/John_Egbert), weapon: Zillyhoo Hammer, has windy powers, his planet wasn't mentioned but it's the Land of Wind and Shade
> 
> Kageyama’s Aspect: Seer of Mind, based off of [Rose](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Lalonde), weapon: Wizard Wand and Needlewands 
> 
> Yamaguchi’s Aspect: Witch of space, based off of [Jade](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Harley), weapon: Green sun’s energy, got dog ears as a result of a type of fusion with his sprite. (Edit: I know he should be a Mage but after reading BBAC lol that boy is a Witch)
> 
> Yachi: She’s an adorable salamander based off of [Casey](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Casey)
> 
> thank you if you read all the way to the end of this m(-u-)m


End file.
